Friends Foreverz
by BlissfulSunlight
Summary: Dumb title is lame. Equius and Eridan become friends over the common grounds of their loneliness. Lame Lame Lame sortof ooc by accident but I tried. Sorta Smutty. May or maynot write more.


hahahaha yeah no. This is seriously so ugly and dumb i Just cant even

Homestuck Seawwhores (Equius/Eridan) fanfic. Rated uhh well its sorta smutty. Bluh.

Sortof oOC but I really tried. Its hard to capture their characters when I havn't read Homestuck in like a week or two. duurrp.

Whatever.

Here goes nothing.

The young hipster teen troll wandered aimlessly about the hollow metal prison they were all contained in while they waited for there demise. He was the Prince of Hope, and Hope was something he never had much of. The entire schpiel with the alien kids seemed unlikely to be fruitful. And while everyone seemed to waist there time on that, the rest of them seemed to be going crazy. As if they weren't all crazy enough as it was. The Prince sighed. '_Wwon't someone wwant to be my friend? I'm a cool guy. Wwhat's up with evveryone these days?_' he thought. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. Hard footsteps. He didn't have to turn to know who it was. He scowled. "Wwhat do you wwant, _Zahhak_?" he spat without looking behind him. The boy stopped, and was quiet for a moment. His breathe was loud. It always was. "Nothing. I was just curious if you were okay. You seem.." he took several more slow steps toward the Prince. "more down than usual. Is everything alright?" The young fish boy was quiet for moment. "Wwhat the Hell do you evven care?" Step. Breathe. Step. Breathe. "Can't one friend be concerned for another?" He was directly behind the purple garbed boy now. He suck in a sharp breath before turning to face Equius. "You're kiddin' right?" He stated with a cold glare. "No. Well, I kindof thought we were friends, acquaintances at least." The young fish prince's eyes lit up. "But if you feel otherwise-" Eridan could hardly contain himself. He threw his arms around the strong, muscly boy, a toothy smile plastered on his face. "_Thank you.._" He muttered into the bluer boy's neck. Equius gasped lightly, astonished by the sudden strong affection from the smaller boy. "Thanks for carin', wwhen no one else wwould, Equius. Really. Thank you." "_Uhm.._" he trembled slightly. Physical contact like this was never an easy thing with him. Especially now, with such a highblood embracing him with such warmth. He found it all so confusing. Thank God he had a towel around his neck in case something like this happened. "Eridan.." he tried gently to push the smaller boy off him, to no avail. He was afraid of hurting him. The purple prince tightened his grasp on the muscle man. "It's just.. It's been so hard, Equius. Harder for me than the rest. No one understands.." his voice trailed off and Equius thought he heard him whimper. Nervously shaking, he slowly wrapped his strong arms around the smaller boy, as soft sobs escaped his lips. He too, shook, but with overwhelming emotions that had been building up inside him for a long time suddenly flowing free. Equius stroked his friends back as softly as he could and let him cry on his shoulder until he was done. After what seemed like an awkward eternity, Eridan pulled away slowly, sniffling and wiping his eyes with his sleeve. The sweaty boy took his towel from his neck and offered it to his friend. His eyes widened again, only slightly. "God..thanks." He took it and wiped his eyes. "Yer wway nicer than evveryone says." The stronger boy looked a bit at unease. "Who...They talk about me?" "Ah, it's nothin'. Forget I evver mentioned it." "Okay.." He handed the towel back to it's owner. "You're swweaty again. I didn't evven notice." "Yes... my apologies." The young prince sniffled one last time and took in a deep breath. "Ww-wwhy are you bein' so nice to me all of a sudden?" he asked with innocent eyes. This only made Equius more nervous. "Because..I know what it's like to be lonely." he said. Eridan gasped softly and felt tears welling up behind his eyes again. Goddamit. Not again. "Equius.." the strong boy locked eyes with the smaller one. "Wwe are _so_ totally friends now."

"Alright, so what was so Goddamned important this time that you losers needed to call me away from my leaderly duties?" Asked the spunky little troll with nubby horns who sat across from his friends on the floor. "Thanks again for comin' down here Kar. It means alot to me- us." The prince responded. "I'm assuming this is about Feferi and Aradia? And possibly Nepeta?" he glanced at the stronger boy curiously with a sly grin. He lowered his head and looked away, feeling incredibly uncomfortable with the attention shifted towards him. He practically hid behind his friend's cape. "By the way, Eridan... why are you sitting on his lap?" Karkat reluctantly asked. "Because wwe're best friends and friends do that kindof stuff." He stated boldly. "That, and I told him to let me." "Equius..why would you- oh, right. That bloodline complex thing you have." The young commander answered his own question. The stronger male flushed lightly and wiped his face with his towel. Feeling the intense stare of Karkat burning holes in his face, he hid behind Eridan's cape and scarf. The quirky prince snickered lightly at his new friend's own childishness. He used to think Equius was perfect, but now he could see how painfully socially awkward he was. It was kindof cute, he thought. This more sensitive, vulnerable side of the strong man. How interesting. He wondered- "Hey fuckass, instead of staring at your boyfriend all day and wasting my time, you wanna tell me what's bothering you?" Eridan blushed and shot a glare at Karkat, but no where near as flushed as Equius had become. Again, thank God for that towel.

* * *

><p>"You've got to be <em>kidding<em> me, Eridan." Karkat smacked his own face with his palm. "Wwhat?" the prince asked incredulously. "Well, for starters, you're an attention craving whore, and I don't see how

you can own up to your feelings for Fef, when you're running around trying to fall for everyone around you with a face." he said bluntly. "Hey! Wwhat's that supposed to mean, Kar?" he growled lightly.

"IT MEANS YOU ARE AN ATTENTION WHORRREE. I understand that you're lonely and you always have been, and that it's harder now ever than before without Feferi, but Goddamnit, you've _got_ to stop throwing yourself at everyone who's willing to give you attention! That's why no one likes you! That and you're a total creep." The impatient Prince glared fireballs at his so called 'l_eader_'. "Wwhat the Hell kindof friend says that to someone?" he could feel his royal blood boil as his anger rose to a dangerous point. Suddenly he was distracted when Equius, who had been so quiet the entire time he had forgotten he was here, spoke up. "Well, in his defense, you can be kindof an ass. Sometimes." Eridan was slightly shocked and it showed on his face. "Thank you. Now that we have established that you're a total attention whoring douche, let's get down to business." Karkat offered. Eridan felt hurt at his new best friends hateful words. His heart sank and he calmed down immediately. "You knoww, maybe you guys havve a point.." he pondered. "Right." Karkat said smiling. "Now, my advice to you is: 1. Stop acting like such a pretentious asshole because you think you're better than everyone else. 2. Cut the bullshit needy act. It's really annoying and it's what drove Fef away from you in the first place. 3. Show Fef that you're going to make an effort to change for her." The boastful prince gaped at his blunt leader. "I.._Wwhat_?" he stuttered out. "If that doesn't work, I don't know what will. And, well, she probably isn't the one for you in that case anyway." The amphibious prince frowned and looked down. His eyes lit up again and his head shot up when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. "Change is hard.. but.." He hated speaking in conferences like these. He hated all eyes on him. It made him sweat so hard, not that Eridan seemed to care at all. He was probably used to being wet, having lived under the water his whole life. "It doesn't have to be. You have friends, to help you." The sad little Prince smiled and threw his arms around the startled, sweaty boy again, tackle hugging him like someone else he knew quite well. Karkat's eyes widened. "UHM. UHM, ERIDAN, WHAT WHAT WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GODDAMNIT, WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!"

The sweet Prince giggled softly, never having felt more hopeful in his entire life. _This_, was what having friends was about.

Later, the two new friends were hanging in Equius's makeshift workshop. Eridan sat on his work table eying up everything in the room, as the stronger male was moving things around, trying to clean up alittle. "Pretty swweet thing you got goin' on here, bro." He chimed. Equius stopped riffling through his things, but didn't turn around. "Oh." he said. "'_Oh_'?" A slight pause. "I didn't know we were already at the level of calling each other '_bro_'. Which, by the way, I don't really do.." Eridan laughed. "Wwhatevver, man. Titles and nicknames aren't important. Wwhat's important is that wwe havve each other." The muscle man now turned to see a smiling prince behind him. He said nothing at first. "Yes.." he said, turning away, trying to end the uncomfortable conversation. Eridan laughed again. More of a giggle at this point really. He stretched himself out on the work table, trying to fully understand everything about how Equius worked in these surroundings, but more than that, he was just trying to get Equius's attention. He kicked his legs up in the air playfully. Equius quickly appeared in front of him and grabbed his ankles. "Please. Stop." The kid prince sat up a little, resting his weight on his elbows. "Aww, but wwhy?" he asked innocently. "It is.. distracting." came the slow reply. Always slow when he spoke. Deliberately slow. Why was that suddenly sexy? The purple caped boy sat up immediately, so astonishingly fast, he caught the strong boy off guard, yet again. This was getting all to easy. He leaned forward until there noses touched, Equius still holding his one ankle, the other resting on his shoulder. The prince smirked at the deep blush spreading across the bluer boy's face. He almost looked purple now. Royal, elegant purple. The best color, in Eridan's opinion. "_Aww, wwhat's wwrong, strong boy? Need another towwel_?" he chuckled. Equius swallowed hard, audibly, freezing up with nervous tension. Oh God, how he hated physical contact with highbloods. "_You're not vvery good at hidin' your feelin's, you knoww that right?_" Every word was whispered deliberately to make him feel more uncomfortable. Only something suddenly felt different. Was he starting to enjoy this?

"What do you mean?" he said gritting his broken teeth. "Oh don't kid yerself. Wwe both knoww wwhat happened earlier. You knoww. That little uncomfortable feelin' you had in your pants?" His devilish grin sent shivers down Equius's spine. "...In my defense..you were squirming around quite a bit..

you really can't sit still can you?" He said trying to change the subject again. Eridan chuckled. "Only wwhen I'm in a real good mood, you knoww?" he said, pulling back both his feet. Equius took a cautious step back. "I think..I need to go find a clean towel." He began to step back again, and Eridan grabbed his face and pulled him back, a wild look in his eyes. He moved in for a kiss, but the strong boy found his nerve and pushed him down flat on his back. "OOF!" Thud. "Oww. Wwhat the fuck, Zahhak?" he moaned, rubbing his head. "Karkat was right, you know. You just throw yourself at anyone willing to pay attention to you, regardless of who it is or what their feelings are. It's just sad. No wonder you're so lonely." He looked down at those hurt puppy dog eyes and thought. "Well.. I suppose.. you do this, because you are lonely. And I am too. It seems we have different ways of coping. It's... interesting." Eridan sat up again, grinning. "'_Interestin' _'' huh? Not the wword I'd use for it, but wwhatevver floats yer boat." The strong male glared down at the smaller, devious fishy boy. "Do not try and 'float my boat' in any way, please." he said, before turning to walk away. Surprise, surprise, Eridan grinned like a maniac and threw his arms around the taller boys neck, pulling him back. Then, his legs around his waist. "Come _onnn_, don't make me **command** you to play wwith me." He purred, "That just makes things so much _Harder.._" He sensually blew in the strong boy's ear around the word 'harder', sending chills throughout his entire body. Sometimes, he just couldn't resist the temptation. He quickly twisted around and pushed the sexy young prince down on the table, this time, pinning him down. Surprise filled his '_friend'_s eyes, and some other kind of foreign emotion clouding over. "_Equius..._" he mumbled before having his mouth covered by blueish, scarred lips. He moaned softly and curled his fingers in the long, greasy black hair. Their glasses collided, making it uncomfortable to be so close. They eased up a bit, but quickly lost control again. Gasping loudly, the Prince straddled the stronger boys hips, and eagerly let his warm tongue enter his mouth. He groaned loudly, feeling the stronger boys hips roll against his own. Equius hissed at him to be quiet, but Eridan only tugged on his hair harder in response. Suddenly, things became a bit more aggressive. Their teeth clashed and Eridan couldn't help his curiosity. He applied slight pressure to Equius's tongue, and warm blue blood soon met his taste buds. Equius's throat vibrated with a low growl. The Prince smirked, but winced when he felt a slight stabbing on his own tongue in response. The bluer boy smirked back. Eridan glared. They exchanged blood for a while, reopening the wounds when they felt the guilty need to indulge further into the colorful substance. The sound of distant metal clanking grew louder and louder slowly, though they took no notice until it was too late. Equius ground their hips together hard, and gasped. Looking up, he blushed deeply and pushed himself off Eridan as fast as he could, while the Prince was right in the middle of a particularly loud, sensual moan. Equius grabbed his friend by the ankles and yanked him off the work table. "OWW!" he groaned in extreme pain. "Ahh wwhat the F-" The strong male kicked him, not hard, but enough to get him to shut up. He coughed awkwardly. "Yes, hello Tavros. Right on time for your check up, as always." The robotic legged boy blushed deeply and looked about confused and panicked. "uHH, uHHM, NO THAT'S ALRIGHT, IF THIS IS A BAD TIME, I CAN, UHH, COME BACK..LATER." he said loudly and clumsily from the doorway. He tried backing away, but Equius stopped him. "No. Stop. Do not leave, I will just, erm, need a few minutes. Would you mind waiting down the hall?" "oH, uH, YEAH SURE,eQUIUS. nO PROBLEM." He smiled bashfully, and walked away happy, his robot legs clunking loudly with each step. Equius smiled, seeing that boy always put a smile on his face. So weak and useless, yet always so happy and charming. So much potential in that boy, he thought. He frowned when he heard Eridan clear his throat obnoxiously loud. The blue blooded boy gazed down at his friend sitting on the floor who was glaring at him, pouting.

"I guess this means you wwant me to _leavve_ or somethin', right?" he whined, standing up. Equius offered his hand to help him. He snatched it up quickly, but wouldn't let go for some reason. "I don't really.. wanna leavve tho.." he looked down at his feet, sad. Equius was quiet, then said "Fine. You can stay. Just don't become a distraction, or I will make you leave." Eridan's eyes shone with joy, he grinned. "Yay! Thanks!" he grabbed the stronger boy's arm and leaned in for a quick kiss on the cheek. Equius grimaced and pushed him away gently. "Go...sit over there or something. Somewhere where I can't see don't touch anything. I mean it." "Yes, Mom." he whined, walking towards the back walls to stay out of the way. "_What have I gotten myself into?_" the blueish boy said under his breath as he strided out of the room to greet and apologize to Tavros for forgetting their appointment.


End file.
